<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nitrous by chanhyuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754100">Nitrous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanhyuk/pseuds/chanhyuk'>chanhyuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catboys, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, except its just catboy sh, just because, others are mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanhyuk/pseuds/chanhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he pretends not to hear Youngjo, Seoho’s treacherous black tail points frantically in the air in alarm, frizzing up ever so slightly and coiling at the top.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nitrous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: i want to write smth long and meaningful,<br/>my gremlin mind: catboy sh catboy sh catboy sh human bf yj they are in love. </p><p>100% self indulgent little thing that ive written in one sitting to appease my catboy brain. cw for smoking, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even if he pretends not to hear Youngjo, Seoho’s treacherous black tail points frantically in the air in alarm, frizzing up ever so slightly and coiling at the top. He’s snacking on his overpriced two pound heavy box of cherries on the couch, some drama on tv (he’ll indubitably be complaining to Youngjo about how cheesy it was later, even for a drama), solely to prove Geonhak wrong and that he <em>can </em>eat cherries, because he was only <em>half</em> cat, stupid puppy. (It was $18, but he claims money is an inconsequential asset if it was in the name of <em>science</em>. Youngjo thinks it was a matter of pride.) </p><p>“Baby,” Youngjo starts, hands moving to lightly massage his boyfriend’s now tensed shoulders, and Seoho’s ears twitch despite his efforts to show no interest in listening to the older man. “Seoho.” He repeats, lightly thumbing at the muscles until he hears Seoho purring lowly. </p><p>Youngjo takes his place besides Seoho on the couch, arms naturally going around his waist and pulling him closer, and he allows Seoho to ponder about his request silently in his mind. </p><p>“...What kind of pervert professor wants <em> nude photos </em> for a project?” He finally says, nose turning upwards in disdain. “Drop the class. Never think about it again. Change your major. You should report this professor.” Seoho resumes after, having set the box of cherries on the table to punctuate each sentence with a light jab of his pointer finger at Youngjo’s chest. </p><p>Youngjo gently grabs ahold of Seoho’s hand to stop his insistent prodding and instead brings it to his lips after a small chuckle passes through them, and presses a kiss on his knuckles. “You can say no, it’s only worth 5% of my final grade.” Despite so, he’s giving Seoho <em> those </em>eyes and pouted lips combination that he knows Seoho’s weak for, coupled with the fact that his boyfriend knows Youngjo’s a living description of perfectionist idealist who aims for 100s on all his work, and he’ll have to deal with the aftermath of him mourning his lost grades with ice cream in bed for a week straight. </p><p>The frown on Seoho’s face deepens slightly as he stares at his boyfriend for a couple more silent moments before he faces the tv screen once again and lays his side on Youngjo completely, and Youngjo presses his lips to Seoho's temple. “..Why me?” Seoho says when he’s comfortably pressed against Youngjo’s side, and his tail is securely wrapped around the older’s waist. </p><p>“Do you really need me to answer that?” Youngjo askes, slight amused disbelief painted in the laugh that slips from his lips, and he takes Seoho’s silence as a yes. “Well,” He begins, “For one, are you going to let me stare at some stranger’s nude body for a couple of hours? You know I need to edit each shot for another more hours after that.” </p><p>He gets a quiet, “It doesn’t have to be someone random, you can ask Geonhak. He works out.” in response, and it earns another faint laugh from Youngjo. Because even if he has seen his best friend naked on multiple occasions before, Geonhak is even impossibly more shyer than Seoho is, and he’ll undoubtedly try to break all of Youngjo’s precious cameras merely for asking. “Plus, why would I go looking for someone else when I have the prettiest little thing on the planet next to me? That’s an A plus asking to be taken.” Youngjo continues, completely disregarding the whole asking Geonhak suggestion, because he knows Seoho knows it was impossible and he’s cheesy like that. </p><p>“Don’t objectify me.” Seoho snips back, and Youngjo full on laughs because at least Seoho’s in the mood to joke now. “I’m not! Just expressing how lucky I am to be in the presence of someone so beautiful and breathtaking. Someone—” Seoho hisses at him in warning before he can continue, but Youngjo can tell he’s enjoying the compliments by how his tail unconsciously tightens around his waist. </p><p>He’s quiet for a few more moments, but it doesn’t worry Youngjo because he knows Seoho needs time to contemplate his crazy request. “I’m not pushing you, love. I don’t want you to help me just because you feel like you need to.” He gently reminds instead, voice serious for once since he walked in on Seoho on the couch, and Seoho burrows himself more into Youngjo’s side embrace. </p><p>“Let me watch my drama,” Seoho says instead, voice muffled ever so slightly, and it paints a small smile on Youngjo’s face. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Youngjo’s left in charge of changing their sheets while Seoho takes a smoke break on the balcony of their apartment, after Seoho points puppy (kitten?) eyes and at him and whines about his legs being sore. Which they are, just not to that extent. Youngjo thankfully bought it. </p><p>(He has an inkling that his boyfriend knows, but Youngjo is Youngjo, and he’d do it even if Seoho hadn’t asked. Seoho suppresses the urge to kiss his boyfriend silly because he’s supposed to be cool.)</p><p>His ears twitch as he hears the balcony door open, and he feels Youngjo’s arms wrap around his waist and press Seoho’s body against his bare torso next. The texture of Youngjo’s necklace feels cool even through the dress shirt that he picked off the ground just a few minutes ago. </p><p>Seoho tips his head backwards against Youngjo’s shoulder as he exhales smoke, and Youngjo presses an almost too tender kiss against his temple. “You’re going to catch a cold.” He’s referring to Youngjo not wearing a shirt when the temperature’s steadily dropping, especially at night time as it is, but he knows the other understands. </p><p>“You’re wearing my shirt.” Youngjo replies simply, but then his hand is lowering to Seoho’s bare legs and wrapping one around his thigh, purposely thumbing against the inner side where he knows Seoho’s sensitive. “Says you, though.” </p><p>In typical Seoho fashion, he hisses at him, free hand lightly swatting at Youngjo until he raises his hand with a laugh. Youngjo presses more kisses against Seoho’s shoulders in apology, smile visible against the feeling of his lips’ print on his skin. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Youngjo tells him, too sweetly, and even after years of dating, it still catches Seoho off guard, evident in the way his tail coils around Youngjo’s leg. “You can’t even see me right now.” </p><p>“I know,” Seoho knows that tone of voice, knows Youngjo’s planning to continue, so instead, he turns in his hold and raises his cigarette to Youngjo’s lips to shut him up before he does. </p><p>The amusement of Seoho trying to evade his compliments is clear in Youngjo’s eyes as he wraps his lips around the stick and inhales, lifting his hand to grasp it between his fingers and then reaching behind Seoho to stub it out on the ashtray balanced on the balcony railing. </p><p>He tips his head upwards to exhale the smoke out of his lungs before leaning back down again and pressing his forehead to Seoho’s. “Perfect,” He presses a kiss to the hybrid’s lips, “Now I can.” </p><p>“Shut up.” He replies, short and sweet and leans in to steal a few more kisses. They share a few more moments of quiet, and when Youngjo’s pressing a line of them down his neck, “I’ll— I’ll do your.. stupid project with you.” Seoho says, whispered almost breathlessly, shyly but he thinks the smile that lights up Youngjo’s face when he pulls back to look at Seoho makes up for his imminent embarrassment. </p><p>Youngjo rewards him with a surge of pecks peppered across his face, and Seoho pretends to scrunch his nose in displeasure even if he ends up letting a giggle or two pass through his mouth. One last kiss to his lips, “Are you sure, love?” Youngjo asks, whispered gently to the same volume as if he raised it just a notch the moment will be gone and Seoho’ll change his mind. </p><p>Seoho leans forward to lightly knock his nose against Youngjo’s neck, cheek resting against his shoulder as he exhales before nodding. "You’re not going to be completely naked, I’ll cover you up and make sure to get the correct angles, alright?" Youngjo finally says, and he feels Seoho nod again. “Let’s go back to bed, I’m tired.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Seoho spends the entire morning tiding their shared apartment up, despite them agreeing on shooting in their bedroom, because Youngjo thought Seoho would be more comfortable stripping in a place where he’s used to, even if he offered to rent them a studio apartment for a day or two. </p><p>Youngjo’s too busy setting his camera stand across their bedroom and in front of the bed to notice Seoho finally slipping out of the bathroom, robe tightened around his waist and pretty features accentuated by light brushes of makeup, lips red and pouty. </p><p>He eventually does when Seoho sits on the bed, hands wrapped around himself securely and tail swaying in the air anxiously, ears flattened against his hair in an unconscious attempt to hide himself even if he refuses to show it himself. Youngjo slowly approaches him after making sure his camera’s all set up, watching as Seoho barely takes notice, lower lip slightly trapped between his teeth, too busy fiddling with the silk robe’s belt.</p><p>Youngjo kneels to his level, reaching a hand to brush his thumb across Seoho’s cheek. He doesn’t ask if the other is nervous, because his body language is screaming it. So instead, “We can call all of this off if you don’t want to do it after all, angel. I won’t be disappointed or anything.” He pauses to brush Seoho’s bangs back and press a kiss onto his forehead. “We can watch a drama and order pizza instead.” He says, offering a small smile. While shy Seoho is one of his favorite looks on him, there’s a line between shy and uncomfortable that he won’t allow himself to make his baby cross. </p><p>The light shake of Seoho’s pouted lips, mirrored in his twitching ears, the slight scrunch of his nose, pretty eyes blinking slowly were all the warnings that Youngjo got before the feeling of Seoho headbutting his chest, nose nuzzling against his shirt. Instead of pushing for a verbal answer for the time being, he wraps his arms around him and brings the younger tighter into his hold. A light chuckle passes from his lips as Seoho presses his head furthermore against Youngjo, seemingly trying to conform to Youngjo’s figure as his smaller fists clench against the material of his shirt. </p><p>“I already said I’d help you, let’s just get this over with.” Again muffled against Youngjo’s skin, but he makes no attempt to sit back and start. He presses a kiss on the crown of Seoho’s hair, “If ever, at any point you decide you don’t want this anymore, we’ll stop and I’ll burn the photos and my camera with it if that’s what you want.” Even if he felt Seoho nod, he doesn’t pull back and instead spends the next few minutes peppering kisses on his exposed skin, just to hear his boyfriend’s pretty giggles. </p><p>Satisfied after seeing him smile and more relaxed as opposed to when he walked in, he pressed one final kiss on his lips. “I love you, kitten.” He says, and Seoho grumbles under his breath, pushing Youngjo away to straighten up. “Get behind the camera, old man.” </p><p>Youngjo laughs as he sits up himself, eyes trained on the younger finally pulling his robe down his body until it’s halfway undone and laying prettily on his middle. “Keep it like that,” He says, before backtracking to his post behind the camera. </p><p>“Would you feel more comfortable if I was naked too?” Youngjo asks almost seriously as he adjusts the camera’s settings one last time, and it’s worth the snort it pulls from the younger as he humors the thought for a moment. “Maybe later~” He says, instead. </p><p>Seoho snaps his head up from where he’s looking down to fix his robe appropriately when he hears the camera shutters click, pointing a look of annoyance at Youngjo. “Aren’t you going to warn me first?” and Youngjo throws him a sweet smile in reply. “You’re so pretty.” He says, instead, “I’ll break your camera.”</p><p>And Seoho really is just so pretty, expanse of exposed skin lightened by the afternoon sun shinning against it through the window, full lips bitten red from previous nerves, tousled curls of black hair fighting against straightened strands, and a pair of black ears sitting prettily on top of his head, pointed upwards, soft and beautiful. Youngjo could spend hours describing every little ethereal detail, but his camera’s too expensive to risk it at the moment. </p><p>For the next few hours, Youngjo spends equal time snapping pictures of Seoho in various poses and kissing him silly between breaks, even through Seoho’s giggles of ‘Hands off the model, Mr. Cameraman!’, and ‘Do you do this with all your clients?’</p><p>And honestly, despite Youngjo naturally being a clingy person that feels the need to press his lips to any part of Seoho that he can see every few minutes, some of his affection were rather acts of reassurance, because he knows that Seoho’s mind often wanders off sometimes and he finds himself sealing into himself more times than he should. Because to Seoho who finds it hard to reciprocate the affection out loud and as often as he does, it was implausible in his mind for him to be on the receiving end of it. Because he thinks, really thinks that Youngjo needs someone like Keonhee who wouldn’t hiss at him whenever he gets kissed, because Keonhee’s a <em> human, </em> and very loving one at that. </p><p>And because Youngjo knows how much Seoho weighs the brunt of his own emotions and actions, holds them heavy in his chest, thrashing and <em> thrashing, </em> teetering on the edge and pulling his head downwards until he’s drowning and spilling his guts because they were simply <em> too </em> much. He knows, so he doesn’t hold back on voicing his thoughts and spilling his own freely by his own hand. Because Youngjo only wants, <em> needs</em>, Seoho himself and not anyone else that could match his energy. </p><p>And he also knows that Seoho appreciates it, understands it between hidden implications and the mystery that is Seoho, aware of it when Seoho shifts in bed to lay small pecks across his face and whispers his sentiments because he thinks Youngjo is sound asleep at night, sees it in the way his ears and cheeks burn a little more brighter pink when he tries to bite his lips to suppress a smile, and feels it in the way Seoho wraps his tail around his waist or leg and fists his shirt in his hands to just hold on and feel Youngjo close without showing it. </p><p>Because Seoho, despite his coveted walls in steel, behind the cold facade he tries to put on, is everything loving and much more affection than anyone can express, knows it in the way Seoho cherishes every little gift he’s been given, holds every minuscule thing close to his heart and safe deep in his chest, knows it in the way Seoho has memorized each of his friends’ usual cafe orders just so he can buy it for them silently without them pestering him about paying, knows it in the way he holds the little Pascal plush doll Keonhee got for him on his trip from New York just because it reminds him of Seoho close to cuddle at night. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Youngjo clicks on the speech bubble next to his project grade, his professor had written a simple, ‘Great model.’ on it. He snaps a picture of it on his phone to send it to Seoho. </p><p>
  <span class="small"><strong>(09:02)</strong> To: Kitten★~: [image attached] I think i’ll drop out prof perv’s class after all</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><strong>(09:04)</strong> From: Kitten★~: no u will the hell not, not after what u put me thru </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><strong>(09:04)</strong> From: Kitten★~: heard profs get fat salaries btw</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><strong>(09:05)</strong> From: Kitten★~: tell him im single~</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><strong>(09:06)</strong> From: Kitten★~: also wru u didnt eat bfast!! &gt;:( </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>